Migoto Kurai Iki
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. The Haruno Massacre

Hey Everyone! It's Miyaka, and My Bloody Demise here to present a fanfic we're writing together. Here's what Amber wants to say, take it away Amber-chan!

Hey there! My Bloody Demise here and all i have to say is: WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER! Just joking! Well I hope u enjoy our story, but if u don't like sakura...WHY THE HELL R U READING A STORY THAT IS SAKUGAA? U MUST BE AN IDIOT! Sorry Miyaka-hime if this is too violent but still...I have a disclaimer...I OWN KABUTO! I HAVE FRICKIN PAPERS DAMN IT! SAI IS MINE TOO! SO UNLESS YOU'RE MASASHI KISHIMOTO U CAN'T TAKE THEM FROM ME! Man I am craving a fish sandwich! Ja Ne!

Well, there you have it, our crazy, yet lovable Kohaku-chan, aka, Amber-chan, lolz, she is so awesome, isn't she? XD Well, we should probably start to show now.

Here's the age-inator (HAHA XD)

Sakura: Six ( Time skip, she'll be about 15.)

Naruto: Five (Time skip, he'll be about 15 too.)

Sasuke: Six (Time skip, he'll be about 15, as well as Naruto and Sakura.)

Itachi: Ten (Time skip, he'll be about 19.)

Sazuki: Sixteen (Time skip, she'll be about 25.)

Sasori: TwentyTwo (Time skip, he'll be about 31.)

Hinata: Five (Time skip, she'll be about 14 going on 15.)

Ino: Six (Time skip, she'll be about 15.

Neji: Seven: (Time skip, he'll be about 16 going on 17)

Gaara: Six, going on Seven (Time skip, he'll be about 15, going on 16)

Deidara: 15 (Time skip, he'll be about 24, going on 25)

Konan: 15 (Time skip, she'll be about 24.)

That's all the people who are going to be in here, I think, if not, we'll put the other ages up, here we go! R&R Ja ne:D

Little 6 year old Sakura was training outside in her clan's training grounds, they would always make her train, they said she was too weak to be a Haruno, so she would have to train, and train, and train, so she would be an acceptable daughter, so she would be accepted from other clan members. "Saku-chan! Are you okay, did father make you train again? Damnit, what is that man thinking about making you train so hard so young." Sakura looked at the ground. "Sazuki-nee-chan! I need to train, so they'll accept me, so i'll be something, so mommy and daddy will love me!" Sakura said, punching a tree. Sazuki, her sister, sighed. She and Sakura's parents would always make them train as hard as possible, and they weren't so happy when she had given up the title of the clan leader once she turned 16. Now, they expected Sakura to become the next leader, and now, they're making her train her little heart out. "Saku-chan, you don' t have to train, if you don't want to, it's just father, you don't have to make him happy." Sazuki said, to her little sister. "I know, but I want him to be proud of me, like he was of you." Sazuki looked at her sister. "Saku-chan, i'm proud of you, no matter what you do, you will always be my little imouto, and i'll always love you, more than this stupid clan of ours." Sazuki said, patting Sakura on her head. "Sazuki, stop lying to you your sister this instant." Sakura and Sazuki turned around and they saw their father. "It's the truth, father." Sazuki said, in a disrespectfull tone. "Sazuki, you will not treat your father like that, I demand an apology this instant." Her father demanded. Sakura looked back and forth to her father and her sister's skirmish.

"Father! Sakura can be anything she chooses to be! You can't force something onto her, if she doesn't want to!" Sazuki yelled to her father. (Miyaka: I wish I could do that, but I'd probably get slapped across the face. T.T) "Sazuki! You is the next clan leader, if you chose to be the next leader, she wouldn't have to train as hard." Sazuki glared at her father. "Father, I will not let my little sister be a part of this stupid clan, if you keep making her train too hard at such a young age, she was practically killing herself before I came! If she died, you wouldn't care, except for the fact, that you'll have to get a new clan leader, you could care less about your own daughter!" She said, still glaring at him. "Sazuki, you will leave, this instant." "Not without my sister." Sakura didn't know what to say, it was all about her it was all her fault that her sister, and her father hated eachother. "Please, stop fighting. Sister, Father. Stop." Sakura begged. Sakura's eyes were filling with tears. "You aren't taking Sakura, she is part of this clan, unlike you, whom abandoned it, with your selfishness. Leave, Sazuki." Sazuki glared. "I will come back for my sister, and you can't stop me, no one will." But, before she left, she kneed down to Sakura and whispered into her ear. "Saku-chan, i'll be back, have your things ready, so we'll be able to go faster." Sakura didn't have a chance to ask, because her sister was gone the moment after.

"Sakura, conitine your training, you need to get stronger. You will be the leader of the clan one day, do not disappoint your mother and everyone, especially me." Her father said to her. Sakura looked at the ground, she felt, angry? Yes, angry that her father would belittle her so much, just for their clan, she never had any intention of even being a part of it, thanks to her sister's views getting to her. Her sister told her that she didn't need this clan, and she could walk out of it if she ever wanted to. "No." She whispered. Her father looked at her. "What did you say, Sakura?" Her father asked her, starting to get angry. "Nothing." She said, he smirked as he grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her back to the compound. "Daddy, you're hurting me." Sakura said, in a small voice. "Sakura, you need to get used to the pain, because once you become clan leader, you will experience a lot of it." He said, with his grip on her arm getting stronger. Sakura wanted to cry, she was hurting so much, her father was hurting her, everyone was hurting her. Sakura's mind was telling her to protect herself, but Sakura didn't know what to do, he was her father, no matter how much her own father hated her, she still loved him. "Daddy, why do I have to be the clan leader, why can't Ishui?" Her father slapped her across the face. "Sakura. You will never be replaced with a lower branch member, that would make you trash, and as my daughter, you will not be trash and disgrace your mother and I." Sakura started to cry, earning another slap from her father.

"Sakura, you will not cry. Ninja don't cry, stop crying, now." Her father warned her, in a deadly tone. Sakura stopped crying immeadiately, not knowing what her father would do her if she didn't. "That's better, now train. You will not be a disappointment." Her father said, throwing her on the ground, and left her there alone. Sakura walked to a Sakura tree that her sister and her used to sleep under, and she started to cry to herself, she didn't know what to do, her father hated her, he thought she was a failure, a disgrace, a burden, nothing more. Her father could care less if she got killed, but he'd just be angry that he would have to give up the place as the clan leader to someone below them, and her father didn't like the idea of that at all. Sakura stopped crying, she suddenly felt angry instead of sad, angry her father was using her, angry her mother was using her, angry her clan was using her, nothing but a tool, nothing. Sakura punched a near by tree, and left a big mark into it. Sakura kept hitting the tree, to get all her anger out, to get all this hate out. Yes, she hated her family, yet, she loved them too, she hated them for her hating her, but she loved them for bringing her into the world, even if it were a mistake.

Sakura walked back to her parents house, well, more like mansion, since they were one of the most important clans in Konoha. Sakura saw all the kids looking at her, and whispering. "Look, it's that girl. They said she's the next heir for the Haruno clan, but I heard she's weak, so her parents don't love her." A girl with blonde hair said to another. Sakura just looked at the ground, every one treated her differently, they wouldn't treat her like a person, they would only treat her Lord Isamu's daughter, they could care less who she was, except they had to be nice to her, at least when she was around, then they could be mean as much as they want. Sakura then saw some kids picking on a boy with blonde hair, they were calling him a monster. Sakura ran over to him, and got in front of him. "Leve him alone, you jerks!" Sakura said, trying to defend him. "It's none of your business, forehead!" A girl said, pushing her down and laughed when Sakura started to cry. "Leave her alone, she isn't a part of this!" The blonde haired boy yelled at the group of kids. "She got in it, so shut up, monster!" One of the kids said, and threw a rock at him. He easily dodged it, but he was trying to think of how to get the girl who tried to help him out, out. "Please, leave me alone." Sakura begged. "God! You're so weak! No wonder your parents hate you, you're stupid, ugly, worthless!" Something inside of Sakura snapped. Sakura stood up, and looked at the group of kids who were hurting her and the boy she tried to save. "Leave. Me. ALONE!" She said, emphasizing each word, and yelled the last word. The kids looked at each other and ran away scared.

Sakura looked behind herself, to see the blonde looking at her, with a smile on his face. "Sorry." Sakura said, quietly. "About what? You tried to help me, thank you, you're the only person who's done that for me." The blonde said, giving her a hug, Sakura blushed. "Really? Don't you have any freinds?" He shook his head. "No, everyone hates me." "I don't, I think you're cool!" Sakura said, happily. "Really? You like me?" Sakura nodded her head. "What's your name?" Sakura asked. "Naruto Uzumaki, the next hokage, believe it!" Sakura giggled. "I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." Sakura said, shaking his hand. "SAKURA! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!! HE'S A MONSTER!!" Sakura turned around and saw her mother, and she looked very angry. "But, mommy. Naruto's nice, he's going to be the next hokage, believe it!" Sakura looked at Naruto, and he was smiling wildly. Sakura's mother looked at her, and grabbed her arm. "Sakura! You never speak to him again, he's a monster, and he'll never be the hokage!" Sakura's mother yelled, Sakura looked at her mother. "He's not a monster! He's going to be the best hokage ever!" Sakura yelled at her mother, trying to get her mother's grip off, but it didn't work. "Bye, Naruto." Sakura said, as her mother dragged her away.

"Isamu! Guess who your daughter was talking to?" Sakura's mother said, as she pushed her onto the ground in front of her father. "Who, Izaname?" "The monster! And she even said he was going to be the next hokage!!" Sakura's father looked at her, with disgust. "You wretch! Are you trying to ruin our reputation!?" Isamu yelled, and kicked her when she tried to get up. "I'm not trying anything daddy, what's wrong with talking to Naruto-kun?" Her mother was the next one to kick her to make her stay on the ground. "Did you hear her! She added a suffix to his name! She is a disgrace!" Sakura kept herself on the ground, and waited for them to be done with her so she could go back to her room and cry herself to sleep. About an hour later, her parents finally left her alone, she stood up, and walked straight to her room. Once she was sure the door was locked, she jumped on her bed and gave a soft sob into her pillow, wondering why her parents hated her so much, what did she do wrong? Sakura then fell into a deep sleep.

About an hour later, Sakura heard noises coming from her parents room, so she got up from her bed, and she walked to the room with caution. "Sazuki! Don't! Please!" Sakura heard her mother beg. 'What's nee-chan doing to mommy?' She thought to herself. "Give Sakura to me, now." Sakura heard her sister say. "Sazuki." Sakura heard her father speak. "Stop this now, I am your father, show some respect, now." Sakura wasn't sure as to what was going on, but she knew it was because of her. "You are such pathetic parents, and now, you will be no more." Sakura heard a scream that she knew belonged to her mother, and then heard the sound of blood shattering. "You killed her! YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER!" She heard her father yell. "Shut up, foolish man. She is not my mother, my mother was not a whore, my mother did not go fucking every single villager known to fucking man!" Sakura was officially lost, she had no clue what her sister was speaking about, she didn't understand the words they were speaking, except that her sister killed her mother. Sakura felt somehow, happy. Her mother hated her, and she hated her mother back. 'Mother got what she deserved.' Sakura thought darkly. "Now, it's your time, you foolish old man, this clan will end, Sakura and myself will no longer be part of the pathetic Haruno clan, you will no longer need an heir, because there will never be an heir to this clan no more." Sakura listened to cries that her father made, and heard broken glass, and everything was silent.

Sakura walked into her parents room and saw her mother's blood covered corpse, but her father's was nowhere to be seen. Sakura started to look for her sister, but she was unable to be found as well, so she ran to the other clan member's houses, only to find that they were dead as well. Sakura hadn't seen so much death in all her life, she didn't hate all of her clan, just the adults, but her sister killed everyone. Ishui was her little cousin, he always wanted to be the first member of the lower part of the clan to be heir, but now, he's dead. 'Sister, you killed everyone, everyone.' Sakura thought to herself. Sakura then saw an ANBU member coming towards her, he picked her up, and he started to talk to her. "Little girl, are you okay, do you know who did this?" Sakura stayed quiet, she would never rat her sister out, she was just trying to help her, she shouldn't get in trouble for doing to the right thing. The ANBU member sighed, and ran to the hokage's office. "Hokage-sama! The Haruno clan was killed! I found this girl, she doesn't look hurt, but I have a feeling she knows who did this." The third Hokage looked at the girl and smiled. "Little girl, could you please tell us who hurt your family?" He asked, Sakura felt really sleepy, and fell asleep. The third laughed. "It seems, she has had a really triring day, I guess we'll talk to her once she wakes, but who should take care of her?" "I'll take care of the little girl." The thrid looked to see a ten year old jounin. "Oh, Itachi. Nice to see you, you say you would watch her?" Itachi nodded.

"Thank you, Itachi-san. I know you'll take care of her, and I know your mother will be able to help you as well." Itachi nodded as the hokage handed Sakura to him. Itachi waited for the hokage to give him the sign to leave. After he was dismissed, the ANBU started to talk. "Hokage-sama, I know how experienced Itachi-san is, but do you think he can take care of a little girl?" The third nodded his head. "Yes, i'm sure Itachi-san is able to take care of her, and he'll have his mother if he has any other questions, so don't worry." The ANBU nodded his head and he was dismissed.

Itachi walked to his family's compound, and walked through the door with Sakura in his arms, she was still asleep. "Nii-san!" Itachi turned around and saw his little brother, Sasuke. He sighed, he always thought Sasuke was really annoying at times. "Otouto, be quiet. She's asleep." Itachi said to his younger brother. Sasuke looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Nii-san. That's Saku-chan, she's from the Haruno clan, what is she doing here?" Sasuke asked. "She's going to be staying with us for awhile, otouto, now be quiet, please. You're going to wake her up." Sasuke nodded and agreed to be quiet. "Itachi, what is that child doing here?" Itachi turned to see his father, Fugaku. "I'm watching her, father. Her clan was murdered, and she has no where to go, and I said I would look after her." Itachi said."Itachi, she is part of that very clan who are trying to degrate us." "Her clan is no longer living, so what is so bad if they are no longer alive, and i'm sure she was too young to understand and pick up their habits, so why should we hate her for where she came from, if where she came from is dead?" His father sighed. "Fine, Itachi. Show her to your mother, she'll know what to do with her." Fugaku said, walking out of the room.

Well, there's the first chapter! Hope you liked it, please reveiw so we can know if anyone actually likes any of this, well, ja ne:D

-XxMiyakaxX

-My Bloody Demise


	2. Note Sorry

Hello minna-san! It's Miyaka-chan here to tell ya'll that I'm going on vacation tomorrow! O.O So, I won't be able to reply or anything for about a month possibly. D: I'm going to be in Virginia for about a month, and I won't have internet access for some time, so yeah. ;-; But anyways! I'm just going to tell ya'll that I WILL still be working on all chapters and new stories in Virginia! Yes! I will be writing them all down in notebooks till my hand falls off. :D xD Anyways, I guess that is it. Thanks for reading!

-XxMiyakaxX


End file.
